


A True Friend

by Kajune



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, M/M, One Shot, The Witcher 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: Roche laments on his friendship with the Witcher following the assassination plot.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 13





	A True Friend

"It's not my concern, so I should let you do what you will..."

Roche hadn't anticipated the harsh words to come from the Witcher's mouth, yet he had known all along never to push the Witcher too hard against his Law of Neutrality. It was only an act of desperation and a degree of trust that drove Roche to request the Witcher's help in the assassination plot. He hadn't anticipated he would be needing the Witcher's help again soon after.

The Witcher - Geralt of Rivia - did not even look Roche in the eye as he gave Dijkstra one final insult and all but signed the Temerians' death warrant. Geralt was good at heart, a hero in the eyes of many who had employed him, and Roche had admired him for a while for dedicating so much to helping others.

Geralt had helped the Scoia'tael more than once, a feat Roche hadn't dared to even consider, though in hindsight he wished he had paid more attention to the grand and beautiful ambitions of Saskia. Geralt had done his best to fulfill Saskia's dream, to fulfill _Iorveth's_ dream of a land of human and nonhuman co-existence. It should be understandable that Roche hoped to rely on the Witcher just once.

And just once, Geralt offered help without pay or promise of reward. Once Geralt learned the assassination of Radovid V was going to include saving the Temerians from a betrayal, Geralt just stopped caring. He turned his back on Roche without another word, did not flinch as soldiers armed to the teeth crowded in on the Temerians.

Maybe they should have told Geralt about the alliance with Nilfgaard from the beginning. Maybe this was Geralt's way of ensuring Nilfgaard did not win this war. A political move, if Roche ever saw one. Roche stepped back until he collided with Ves, Thaler joining their small group with tangible shivers. Only Roche and Ves knew how to fight but they weren't armed at the moment.

No one had expected things to turn out this bad.

Dijkstra smiled from above. The man claimed he was doing this out of patriotism, the same thing that drove Roche through most of his life. It was why Roche hated the sight of the Kingslayer, why he made a deal with Nilfgaard, and why his last words to Iorveth had been a wish to never see the elf again.

Roche glanced down at his chest, at the spot where his Temerian badge used to be. Iorveth had won it fair and square and Roche's sole retaliation was to demand the elf to just disappear. It had seemed like a genuine desire of his at the time, but as Roche watched his enemies draw their swords and approach steadily - _mercilessly_ \- Roche felt nothing but regret.

If there was one face he wished to see prior to his death, it was Iorveth's. The elf would probably spit in his face for siding with Nilfgaard for any reason. Roche smiled, a faint smile that confused even Dijkstra from his high perch, intent on watching the Temerians suffer.

Geralt may have proven to be an unreliable friend and Dijkstra a worse ally, but Roche was comforted in knowing that, even at the first touch of blade upon his skin, Iorveth was safe. He may hate Roche with a fiery passion like no other, but he was safe.

Blood spilled onto the ground and screams filled the air as Roche came to the very late and very sudden realization that all this time, he cared for Iorveth. After all these years, wanting to kill the elf was only due to his loyalty toward Temeria, not a desire of his own. As Temeria's future slipped from Roche's grasp, he no longer cared any more about sustaining it.

As his true feelings surfaced, Roche forced out another smile and mockingly thanked Geralt for leaving him to die. At least this way, Roche had discovered something he may never have known otherwise.

Maybe the Witcher was a true friend, after all.

Maybe...

* * *


End file.
